


Zasłużył sobie

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Drinking & Talking, Humor, Konstantynopol, Misunderstandings, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot, Smuga nieznający trylogii to kanon, kinda crossover, patrz tom 8, polskie fandomy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Historia jednej rozmowy dwóch Polaków na końcu świata, z których jeden kogoś zabił, a drugi nie rozumie, skąd właściwie taka załamka.Inspirowane ciekawostką zasłyszaną gdzieś w szkole.Brak wartości edukacyjnej.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Zasłużył sobie

Na ogół nie bywał skory do rozmów z obcymi ludźmi, ale siedzący przy barze facet wyglądał na tak totalnie dobitego, że nawet temu jednemu młodemu obieżyświatowi drgnął kawał lodu w miejscu gdzie większość ludzi posiadała mięsień pompujący krew po ciele.

Obcy siedział tak już od godziny, gapiąc się w blat i nic nie mówiąc do nikogo. Barman go nie zaczepiał.

Z resztą kto by kogokolwiek zaczepiał w tych stronach.

Gdyby w okolicy było cokolwiek innego do robienia, Jan Smuga nawet nie fatygowałby się z zaczynaniem rozmowy.  
Ale po prawdzie nie miał po prostu co robić.

Więc po długiej, uważnej obserwacji wysnuł jeden ważny wniosek.

Typ był czymś załamany.

Ale nie wyglądało to na złamane przez piękną dziewoję serce, o nie, tacy ludzie gadali zwykle jak najęci, tym mniej zrozumiale, im więcej trunku pochłaniali.

A ten... ten po prostu siedział i cierpiał w milczeniu.

Więc w końcu młody człowiek dosiadł się do niego, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na utrudzoną światem twarz kontemplatora pustej ściany i blatu.

\- Pan się nie przejmuje. Będzie tylko gorzej.

Znużone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego powoli.

\- A idźże chłopcze do wszystkich diabłów - syknął nagle po polsku obcy człowiek.

Smuga uniósł brwi wysoko.

\- O. No Polaka w Konstantynopolu dawno nie spotkałem - rzucił z rozbawieniem.

Ten drgnął wyraźnie, z szokiem spojrzał na natręta, oceniając go już znacznie uważniej.

Ucieszył się. Zmęczoną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- A niech mnie...

Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To mam iść do tych diabłów? - spytał uprzejmie.

\- Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się spotkać rodaka na końcu świata!

\- Koniec świata to jest stąd jeszcze hen daleko - uśmiechnął się lekko - Więc pan się nie martwi. Będzie tylko gorzej.

Obcy człowiek westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to już koniec. Nie będzie już ani gorzej, ani lepiej. Już nic nie zostało.

Smuga uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Mocne słowa jak na ledwo wtorkowe popołudnie.

\- Tu nie chodzi o czas, a o historię.

\- Mhm. No bywa i tak, wie pan, nie każdej historii pisane zakończyć się pomyślnie.

\- Tej mogło być pisane.

\- Rozumiem... Ale wie pan... życie biegnie dalej.

\- Nie to życie. To życie skończone.

Gdyby nie fakt, że nie mówił po polsku z nikim od kilku lat i zwyczajnie szkoda mu było załamanego nieznajomego, Smuga zostawiłby tego ponuraka w świętym spokoju.

Wysilił jednak resztki empatycznego siebie i mruknął niemrawo:

\- Widzi pan, póki życia, póty nadziei. Świat jest wielki. Wiele się zmienić może.

Znużone spojrzenie spoczęło na nim, ale obcy nic nie powiedział.

Więc Smuga mówił dalej.

\- Ja rozumiem, panu się teraz wydaje, że świat się zawalił. Ale prędzej czy później wszyscy się podnosimy. Życie biegnie dalej.

\- Nie, jeśli się to życie zniszczyło. 

\- Mh... Rozumiem. 

\- Nic pan nie rozumie - westchnął załamany człowiek. 

\- Mhm - Smuga skinął lekko głową - No to... może niech mi pan po prostu powie...? 

\- Nie ma pan co robić? 

\- Trochę niezbyt. No i zaciekawiła mnie ta pańska sytuacja bez wyjścia. Proszę, niech pan mówi. 

Obcy westchnął ciężko, jego wzrok znów stał się pełen goryczy. Smutno pokiwał głową.

Tonem wyznania największej przewiny, rzekł cicho:

\- Ja... zabiłem kogoś. 

\- Mhm. No... zdarza się - niezręcznie pocieszył go Smuga. 

\- Zabiłem Wołodyjowskiego - syknął z tajoną rozpaczą tamten. 

\- No... cóż... skoro zasłużył... 

\- Co? - obcy gwałtownie spojrzał na niego. 

\- No za coś go pan zabił, tak? Coś panu zrobił albo... 

\- Nie. Zasłużył na wspaniałe życie. 

\- Mhm... wie pan, żołnierz strzela i... 

\- Nie zginął od kuli. 

\- To od czegokolwiek zginął, to się już stało i... 

\- Ja mogłem to zmienić. 

\- Mhm? 

\- Tak - westchnął ciężko obcy - Mógł nie wysadzać żadnego zamku i żyć długo i szczęśliwie. 

\- Czekaj pan, to w końcu sam się wysadził, czy pan go zabił? - Smuga pogubił się zupełnie. 

\- No... Jakby sam, ale... przeze mnie - wyznał zmęczony człowiek. 

\- No wsadziłeś pan mu dynamit do łapy, czy jak? 

\- Poniekąd kazałem Ketlingowi wysadzić zbrojownię - wyjaśnił z bólem w głosie. 

\- O. 

\- Tak... 

\- No niezły kryminał - podsumował Smuga z zadumą. 

\- To nie był kryminał - odparł kwaśno obcy człowiek, patrząc na niego wręcz z urazą. 

Smuga uniósł dłonie polubownie.

\- Dobrze, jak pan woli. Ale to niech pan powie... Czemu im pan kazał tę całą zbrojownię wysadzić? 

\- No bo przysięgli nie oddać zamku i chciałem... - urwał i westchnął ciężko po raz kolejny - Chciałem, żeby zginęli jak bohaterowie. Z honorem. Rozumie pan.

\- Mhm. Ale to mówił pan najpierw o jednym człowieku, teraz, że dwóch... 

\- Zginęli obaj - zgodził się obcy i jakoś słabo dodał - Mój Boże... biedna Basia. 

Smuga pojęcia nie miał, kim jest owa Basia ani czemu jest biedna.

Nie skomentował jednak tego, widząc jak zdruzgotany swym czynem jest rozmówca. Bardzo powoli wzruszył ramionami. 

Kwinął na barmana, by nalał załamanemu człowiekowi kolejkę. Jedną jeszcze, ostatnią. 

Ku pokrzepieniu serc. 

**Author's Note:**

> "W maju 1888 roku wcześniej niezapowiedziany pisarz odwiedził współredaktora "Słowa" Edwarda Leo. Gospodarz wkroczył z dłonią kordialnie wyciągniętą do uścisku i naraz ze zdumieniem spojrzał na twarz gościa.
> 
> \- Co się stało, panie Henryku? – zapytał. – Nieszczęście jakie? Chory kto?
> 
> Sienkiewicz próbował się uśmiechnąć.
> 
> \- Nie, panie Edwardzie – odrzekł z wysiłkiem. – Ale... dziś rano... zabiłem Wołodyjowskiego..."
> 
> (oto treść owej inspirującej anegdotki z culture.pl)


End file.
